


Important Equipment

by Dietcokediamond



Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, But they do lol, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, I do not speak dutch or spanish, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multilingual Character, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omorashi, Omovember, Piss, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietcokediamond/pseuds/Dietcokediamond
Summary: Omovember Days 7 and 9: Outside and During a FightSombra hacks Sigma's suit at a very inopportune time.(these two were so fun to write omg)
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper & Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004559
Kudos: 15





	Important Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> To skip the setup, go to "Boop!"

Working for Talon had its advantages; particularly when it came to funding not-so-legal, slightly-less-than-ethical research. And, when you spent more than 10 years perfecting the act of hacking every piece of technology you could find, accepting anything besides perfection was totally out of the question – especially when it came to keeping your equipment up-to-date.

So, when The Boss had announced a $100,000 grant to whomever was able to retrieve “The Chalice,” Sombra was more than intrigued. The object itself was pretty unremarkable – probably some long-lost stolen artifact that offshore billionaires wanted to sip from while they jacked off onto their stacks of money – but that hardly mattered to her. If she found the stupid old cup they were after, she got her grant money; and that would mean upgrading her entire lab’s equipment.

For the past several weeks, each mission she’d been assigned to had had a secret ulterior motive – find the chalice, get the cash. All she had to do was set up translocation traps throughout the perimeters, wait for someone to find the chalice and come wandering into it, and swipe it (unless she happened to find it first, of course, but where was the fun in that?).

One fateful day, while on a run-of-the-mill payload mission just outside Gibraltar, her plan finally came to fruition. When her wristband alerted her that someone had crossed her trap, a wide grin spread across her face as she recognized who it was.

\---

She’d had a bit of a thing for Sigma for a while now.

When you were a fiery female scientist with form-fitting apparel and purple hair to boot, it was rather easy to manipulate your surroundings _without_ hacking… Particularly when it came to the _male_ scientists.

Subject Sigma, the head of the astrophysics engineering department, was the absolute definition of a DILF (or maybe even GPILF?). He was easily old enough to be her dad, her grandpa even, but his body was fantastic. And, more importantly, he was always enthusiastic to learn about her most recent projects. He had a genuine interest in learning anything and everything there was to learn; and, despite his accolades (not to mention his impressive stature), he never made Sombra feel as though he was looking down on her. He spoke to her like an equal, despite their age gap, and even indulged in a bit of innocent flirtation back-and-forth.

So, yeah. You could say she had a bit of a thing for him.

Now, he had wandered away from the group, eyeing his surroundings warily as he floated silently over the craggy terrain of the ruins.

He looked over his shoulders cautiously and began fumbling with the front of his suit; he seemed to be having trouble with it, as she heard him swear under his breath, a word she didn’t recognize (probably Dutch).

Upon closer inspection, he was clearly trying to _undo_ his suit, and by the way he was poised in the corner of the rocks, it seemed he was trying to take a piss. Sombra couldn’t help but be intrigued – she was more than a little bit curious to see if _everything_ on him was big – when suddenly, he halted his movements.

His eye seemed to catch on something caked into the rock. He’d found it.

Sombra was already translocating to his location before she could see him pull it from its place.

“Boop!”

Siebren felt himself startle at the sound, knowing very well who it was even before he turned around.

“You’re liable to give an old man a heart attack,” he scolded playfully, propelling the chalice in midair in front of him proudly.

“That’s a pretty good-looking cup you’ve got there, old man,” Sombra said. “And it floats, too.”

Siebren hummed in appreciation. “Stumbled upon it quite by accident, actually. Call it a random gift from the unknowable universe.” He glanced over at her. “I’ll be using the grant money to replace the telescope on Horizon Lunar Colony.”

“Damn, that’s too bad…” Sombra simpered, pushing her lower lip out in an exasperated pout. “I was really hoping to use that money for some new equipment. Y’know, stuff I can spy on you with?”

Siebren chuckled. “You’ve never seemed to have trouble with your current allotment.”

This was how their conversations usually went – gentle teasing back and forth, with an unmistakable flirtatious undertone that likely meant far more to him than to her. He was a fool for hoping there was anything further there - and yet, every once in a while, with the way her eyes twinkled at him… well, sometimes he wondered.

“But you’ll figure out all my tricks eventually,” she hummed, “with that big brain of yours…”

He swallowed, his stomach fluttering a bit at her suggestive tone. “Yes, well.” As much as he enjoyed speaking with Sombra, he _had_ wandered off by himself like this for a reason. “Perhaps you should head back toward the payload, hmm? I’ll catch up with you.”

He really needed to empty his bladder. He was typically very careful to monitor his liquid intake before missions to prevent such interruptions, but seeing as he was running rather late this morning…

“No comprendo,” Sombra said, raising her palm in front of her with a fiendish grin. Within seconds, Siebren felt his suit locking up – and suddenly, he fell to his feet as the mechanism propelling him into the air malfunctioned. His eyes widened in alarm, like a rat caught in a trap. “I’m afraid I can’t let you walk out of here with that pretty cup…”

“I-… what did you do to my suit?” Siebren gaped, frantically pressing at the various buttons to try to reset its processors.

“Don’t worry, big guy,” Sombra said with a poorly masked giggle in her voice. “I can turn it back on for you… if you give me that pretty cup of yours.”

Siebren blinked, realizing the position she had him in. “Oh, come on now,” he said hesitantly, not entirely sure if she was serious, “Be reasonable.”

“You seemed to be fumbling with your suit a little bit, right before I showed up,” Sombra said, raising her eyebrows innocently. “I just thought I might help you out with it.”

His stomach dropped. So she knew that he had to…

He whirled away from her and began helplessly pawing at the metal groin of his armor; the notch which usually unlatched the lock mechanism was gone completely, leaving him no way of opening the suit.

“Sombra, I’m serious,” he insisted, adopting his professor voice as he turned back to face her, “I don’t have time for this--”

“Ohhhh,” she crooned, “Is it not opening? Guess it makes sense, since the suit is designed to protect _important equipment_ …

Siebren felt heat rising to his cheeks; to his shame, he could feel his member twitch with interest at her words.

“Not that it matters for everybody… you probably _only_ ever use yours for peeing anymore…” she teased sultrily, closing the distance between the two of them until she was right in front of him.

Siebren winced. Though he was used to her making jokes about his age, that one hit a bit below the belt - literally. Even if it wasn’t far from the truth…

“A-Alright, you’ve had your fun,” he reasoned, changing tactics. “We’d both better be getting back now. Turn my suit back on.”

“What’s the rush?” asked Sombra, twirling her hair in an infuriating – enticing – manner.

“I HAVE TO—” Siebren caught himself before he raised his voice any further, but his need was getting increasingly urgent now – if Sombra really wanted to stick around while he took a leak, so be it, but it had to happen soon. “I have to… _water the grass,_ alright?!”

Sombra had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing out loud; that was just about the most old-man way of saying that possible…

“I’m real sorry to hear that, mi amor. I know I way to fix it. All you have to do is hand me the cup…”

“ _Rot op!_ ” Siebren cursed, his bladder aching insistently as he struggled to maintain level breathing. He would never speak to Sombra like this under normal circumstances, but now that gravity once again had its full effect on him, his poor pecker felt ready to burst…

“That’s not very gentlemanly of you,” Sombra tuts at him. “Speaking to a lady like that…”

He grabs the chalice and thrusts it towards her, grunting in frustration. “Ack, alright! Take mit godverdomme thing, _just turn it back on!_ ”

Sombra caught the chalice appreciatively, and translocated it back to her lab. “Oh Siebren, you want _me_ to have it?” she gasped. “If you insist!” She held up her hand to reactivate his suit – then, as she watched him wriggle, she hesitated. Well, maybe she could toy with him a little longer…

"You're going to have to ask a little nicer than that..." She grazes her fingernails up the skin of his inner thigh, being sure to speak as provocatively as possible.

He groans in frustration. "Fine! _Please_ turn my suit back on!"

She grins, enjoying having this control over him. "Now say it in Dutch."

Siebren feels like screaming. He is seriously running out of time. "Sombra!" his hands paw at the cold metal of his groin plate helplessly, his hands naturally trying to stem the oncoming flood that he can _feel_ about to overtake him. He gives in and does what she asks. "De wapenrusting inschakelen!"

"En espanol?" The little hell beast batted her eyelashes at him, speaking in a thick accent that made him blush every time he heard it.

He crossed his legs and bent at the waist as, to his horror, his cock began to dribble. "...P-por favor!"

Sombra finally took pity on him, hoping she hadn’t taken it too far. Sigma seemed really distressed now, and despite the fact that she was getting _really_ turned on and loved teasing him like this, she didn't want to make him humiliate himself.

"Alright alright," she soothed with a smirk, activating her gloves in the air and unlocking his suit. "Don't get so-"

“ _Look out!_ " Sigma shouted, and shoved Sombra out of the way, putting a shield up in front of her and summoning a boulder. In a manner of seconds, she was on the ground, narrowly covered from an onslaught of raining rocks and debris as Sigma disarmed a patrolling bastion that had been aiming right for her. 

It wasn’t until after the machine was smoldering that Sombra noticed the steady drip of liquid falling from Sigma’s legs, and for a moment she worried he might be bleeding before…

Oh.

Sigma’s face was an unnatural shade of red, and Sombra felt a deep twinge of guilt – and more than a little bit of arousal.

“You-… you could have gotten us killed!” he barked, rising to his usual several feet off the ground and turning away from her furiously. “Are you happy now?!”

 _Oh, god, I’m a real bitch…_ Sombra thought. He had never been angry at her like this before, and she couldn’t even blame him.

“Hey, big guy,” she murmured, placing her hand in his and gently pulling him back down. “Don’t get the wrong idea, huh?” She flashed him a genuine smile, inching her face closer and closer to his until she could _hear_ that he was holding his breath.

Finally, she closes the gap completely, pressing her lips to his in a quick, but rather intense kiss. Siebren’s mind is reeling as she presses her leg between his, ignoring the dampness there. “I really do like you. And I think it’s kinda hot how you pissed your pants to save me…”

She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, then gave him one more parting kiss. “I’ll be sure to make it up to you.

With that, she hopped off him and input something into her wristband, and moments later she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all really need to write more Sigma omo, my fics are getting lonely. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make the voices stop <3


End file.
